


Life is a Highway (Modern day Rawhide AU)

by 9KLR2



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gil Favor actually being happy, Gil Favor has PTSD, It's only lightly touched upon in the first chapter, M/M, Rowdy Yates is a doll, more tags and characters added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Modern Day Rawhide AU where Gil runs a truck freight company.Most likely gonna be a series of one-shots and dabbles. See notes at start of chapters for details :)Chapters inspired by songs.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Morning routine in the Favor/Yates house.  
> Gil's had a bad night and a busy day ahead of him. But his family makes everything better. 
> 
> Inspiration song - "Home Now" by Shania Twain

Gil stood by the kitchen window, a half-drunk cup of coffee in his hand. He hadn’t slept well and he closed his eyes for a moment as the caffeine worked its way into his brain.  
Through the open window he could smell bread being baked at Wishbone’s Diner across the road. And in the distance he could hear the engine of Mushy’s rattletrap car approaching for his morning shift at Wish’s. Pete. Jesus and the drivers that were rostered on today would show up in about an hour. One of the trucks still needed fixing. And there was a Rocky Mountains worth of paperwork in his office he needed to get through. And that was just the stuff he knew about. Who knows what else could be thrown at him today?

He was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle from behind and a soft kiss pressed against the side of his head. “Mornin’ Honey.” He said, enjoying the warmth of his partner against his back.  
“Mornin”, Rowdy mumbled against Gil’s hair before unwinding one arm from Gil’s waist and taking the cup from his hand to take a quick swig.  
“Hey, get your own.” Gil grumbled, but without any heat. He’d long since gotten used to Rowdy eating his food. Secretly, he found it kinda cute.  
Rowdy handed Gil the cup back, “Sorry. Just like the way you fix it.”  
Gil twisted around in Rowdy’s arms to give him a proper kiss. When they broke apart Gil told him, “Go get breakfast, will ya? I’ll make you coffee.”  
“On it”, Rowdy smirked, gave Gil one last peck on the lips and head out the kitchen door and across to Wishbone’s Diner. 

They often got their meals from Wish’s place. Both Gil and Rowdy could cook if they had to, but not well. And Wishbone’s food always tasted better. 

Maggie and Gillian trundled into the room and Gil smiled as he saw his little girls, wrapped up in fuzzy bathrobes and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. “Good morning, Angels.”  
Maggie was the most alert and gave him a tight hug. Gillian however just zombie walked up to him and faceplanted against his shirt. Gil huffed a laugh and kissed her head. She was approaching teenage years now and liked waking up less and less.  
He gave both his girls a tight hug, “Rowdy’s just getting breakfast. You two sleep well?”  
As the girls headed towards the table, Maggie answered with a more awake “Yes, Daddy.” While Gillian just mumbled a half asleep, “Yep.” That sounded so much like Gil it made him snort into his cup.  
A few minutes later, Rowdy clattered through the door with his arms full of take-out boxes and the kitchen was brought to life with sleepy chatter as Rowdy dished out the containers of eggs, bacon and biscuits and Gil set out orange juice for the girls and coffee for him and Rowdy.  
He set the coffee cup in front of Rowdy and brushed a hand over Rowdy’s shoulder as he headed to his own chair. The smile Rowdy gave him was so sweet and bright it made his heart jump in his chest.  
Gil put last nights restless sleep and the full day of work ahead out of his mind and just let himself be. In this moment with his girls and Rowdy, three rays of sunshine lighting up his stormy soul.


	2. You make me smile with my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil finds a Valentines gift in his office from Rowdy.

Gil was happy to make it into his office, if only to get out of the cold weather outside. The morning was only half over but he'd already been busy. Yesterday, Cole Bailey's truck had skidded on an icy road and gone in a ditch. Bailey was alright but the trucks front axle had been damaged. Gil had left home early this morning to pick up the parts they needed to fix it before an appointment he had at the bank. Gil would be happy to never have to deal with bankers and finances but it was a necessary part of the job. But he'd rather be behind the wheel or under and engine block any day.  
He shut the front door to his office with maybe a little more force than necessary and shrugged out of his heavy coat. He was cold and feeling irritated.  
Gil hung up his coat and tuned towards his desk, only to stop short when he saw what was on it. Placed at the center of the desk was a bouquet of dark blue cornflowers. Next to it was a heart shaped chocolate box and his coffee cup, the one with "I like my sugar with coffee and cream" printed on it that Rowdy had given him last Christmas, was filled with still steaming coffee.  
Gil felt the tension start to fade from his shoulders as he looked at the display and he smiled to himself, knowing only one person who would have done this. He walked over to his desk and picked up the cup and took a drink. The hot, sweet mix quickly started warming his insides and he sat on the edge of the desk, enjoying the warmth.  
"Happy Valentines Day."  
Gil looked up at the familiar voice. Rowdy was leaning against the closed door that lead to the garage, smiling softly and Gil.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Baby." Gil set the cup aside, "Come over here."  
When Rowdy got close enough, Gil pulled him in to stand between Gil's legs. The position put Gil at a bit shorter than Rowdy and Rowdy lent down to give him a long, sweet kiss.  
When the kiss ended, Gil rested his head against Rowdy's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
He felt Rowdy press a kiss against his hair, "Love you, Gil."  
Gil held him a little tighter, "I love you too, Rowdy."  
Gil loved him so much sometimes it scared him. Rowdy was the best thing to come into his life in years.  
He pulled back a little to look up at Rowdy, "So, Valentines Day. Want to go out tonight, or stay in?"  
Rowdy smirked as he felt on of Gil's hands slide into his back pocket, "Way to cold out. Definitely stay in. After the kids are asleep, fireplace couch and blankets?"  
Gil's smirk matched his, "Sounds perfect." he said as he reached his other hand up to cup the back of Rowdy's head and pulled him down for another kiss. 

They could have happily stayed like this all day. But the bubble was broken by Pete calling from the garage, "Rowdy, need your help out here."

Rowdy sighed and pressed his forehead against Gil's, "Ugh. Back to work, huh?"  
Gil laughed softly and gave Rowdy one more quick kiss, "I'll be out there in a few minutes."  
Rowdy pulled away, reluctantly and headed out the door to the garage.  
Gil watched him go before picking up his still half full coffee cup and moved to sit at his desk chair and finish the paperwork from this morning. He snagged some chocolates, which turned out to be caramel filled, out of the box as he worked. He made a mental note to pick up Rowdy's favorite desert when he went to get the girls from school later.  
When he was done, he headed into the garage to work on that axle. He was looking forward to the end of the day even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I wanted to write something sweet and fluffy for Valentines Day. Also I'm a sucker for when the leader characters just get to relax and be snuggled by their SO. 
> 
> Title from the song "Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra. Song doesn't really fit but the line "You make me smile with my heart" was perfect. 
> 
> Also, headcanon, Rowdy's favorite desert is Berry Cake. Don't know why, that's just what popped into my head.


End file.
